Nobody's Vacation
by JoeyWheelersGurl
Summary: When the YuGiOh cast is forced to stay together during a blizzard, will all hell brake loose? I've decided to turn this into romance as well as humor. Pairings- Joey/Mai, Yami/Isis, Seto/Serenity. Tëa might be paired with someone, god help whoever it is.
1. The Chinese Dude's Offer

CherryGurl: Hey, it's Lily. I've decided to go with the nickname thing, since it's popular with other peoplz. Anyway, new story. And I'm not gonna be in this one..  
  
Seto: What?!?!?!?!? Self-centered Lily is gonna type a whole story without herself in it? Now I've seen it all.  
  
CherryGurl: Shut up, you. I don't own Yugioh and I hope you enjoy the ficcy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Yugioh gang is traveling by bus to a ski resort. Unfortunately, there is a blizzard roaring outside their windows~  
  
Te'a: Cheer up everyone! As long as we're together, we'll survive this!  
  
Seto: Shut the hell up! I don't give a damn about friendship! SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH!  
  
Yugi: Sorry, Te'a. The road's very slippery; I don't think friendship can save us now.  
  
Mai: Will you stop talking like we're going to plummet to our doom? It's just a little snow!  
  
Tristan: Shhhh! Don't jinx it!  
  
Mai: *sweatdrops* Whatever.  
  
Driver: We cannot drive along this road anymore. I will ask you please to get out right now.  
  
Bakura: What the hell? Where are we supposed to go?  
  
Driver: That's not my problem.  
  
Mai: How do you expect a lady to travel in this weather?  
  
Joey: We'll starve! I WANT PIZZA!  
  
Te'a: If we believe in each other, we can do anything!  
  
Seto: Shut up!  
  
Driver: Umm, I will ask you please to get out now. Excitable bunch.  
  
~Everyone exits the bus, leaving a confused driver to find his way home~  
  
Yami: So where to now?  
  
Voice: *Chinese Accent* I think I can help you. For fifty dollah.  
  
Seto: *Takes out wallet* Here. We need shelter. Who are you anyway?  
  
Man: My name is Shen. I help you find shelter from storm. You come to house. I feed you food.  
  
Yugi: Ok. Works for me.  
  
Joey: FOOD!  
  
Malik: I'm not going anywhere where I have to share a house with that retired Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: I resent to that.  
  
Shen: *annoyed* You getting soaked by snow. Don't you want to come into the warm?  
  
Malik: Fine.  
  
Shen: I'm doing them a favor an he's complaining about it Follow Shen. You soon be warm and comfortable.  
  
~At the cottage~  
  
Mai: Does this place have a hot tub?  
  
Shen: *sighs* No, I no have hot tub. Shen has many rooms. Two people in each room. Shen will sleep on couch. Girls share room with girls, boys share room with boys.  
  
Yami: Aw, shit.  
  
Everyone: *stares at Yami*  
  
Mai: What were you thinking?  
  
Yami: *blushes* Nothing..  
  
Ryou: Sure.  
  
Serenity: I'm not sharing with Friendship Lady!  
  
Isis: Me neither! Sorry Mai.  
  
Yami: I guess I'll share with my aibou. Not like I have a choice.  
  
Yami Malik: Me too.  
  
Joey: Not Tristan! Don't make me share with Tristan!  
  
Tristan: *rolls eyes* Thanks, Joey.  
  
Joey: No offense bud, but you wet the bed.  
  
Mai: That's sick.  
  
Joey: I'll go with Ryou.  
  
Ryou: I'm not stuck with my Yami!  
  
Bakura: I heard that you bitch!  
  
Ryou: Sorry.  
  
Bakura: I guess I'm stuck with Bed-Wetter boy. Ra help me.  
  
Mokuba: I wanna go with my big brother!  
  
Seto: Ok.  
  
Shen: Well that took long enough. You get settled while Shen go cook dinner.  
  
~Knock at the door~  
  
Everyone: I'll get it! *all run to the door tripping over one another*  
  
Everyone (except Shen): *sees who it is and screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CherryGurl: How did you like it? Please review! Peace Out! 


	2. The Mysterious Guest

CherryGurl: Another chappie up! Bet ya didn't expect it this fast. Well, *smiles mysteriously* I have my ways. Well, enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where we last left our cast, there was a mysterious knock at the door. Then everyone screamed, except Shen who had no idea what was going on.  
  
Yami: No! The torture! Why me? WHY?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Seto: ANYTHING BUT THIS!  
  
Shen: What are you talking about? This man stuck in storm. I offer him shelter just like I did to you.  
  
Seto: No, really! It's not what you think! He's EVIL!  
  
Tèa: Relax, it's just Pegasus.  
  
All Yamis + Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Pegasus: Well, if it isn't Kaiba-boy.  
  
Seto: Don't call me that! AND GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! THEERE'S NO ROOM FOR YOU HERE!  
  
Shen: What? Of course there room! That will be fifty dollah.  
  
Pegasus: Oh, a sleepover. What fun! *leaves to go to his room*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Joey: Can we eat now?  
  
Mai: Do you have any mascara? I hate to think what being outside in that storm did to my complexion.  
  
Seto: Do you really think he has mascara?  
  
Mai: *shrugs* Maybe he has a wife.  
  
Bakura: Maybe he's a cross dresser.  
  
Shen: *angry, annoyed* No! SHEN IS SINGLE AND DOESN'T CROSS DRESS SO SHEN HAS NO MASCARA! *leaves to go make dinner*  
  
Ryou: *calling after Shen* I'll have to sincerely apologize for my Yami's behavior. He will be seeing a counselor immediately after we get out of this storm.  
  
Everyone: *cracks up laughing*  
  
Joey: What have you been FEELING, Bakura? Tell me your FEELINGS!  
  
Bakura: I'm FEELING like I'm gonna kick somebody's ASS!  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Bakura: Well?!?!?!?!?!? Who's it gonna be?  
  
Everyone: *looks at Ryou*  
  
Ryou: I didn't mean it really I didn't.Oh well, just go ahead and beat me up, I'm used to it anyways.  
  
Shen: Soup's on!  
  
Ryou: *runs to the kitchen* phew that was close  
  
Joey: Ryou! Wait up! No one beats me to FOOD!  
  
Tèa: We should all walk together like friends! *Realizes everyone already left* SOME FRIENDS YOU GUYS ARE! I won those starchips in my battle with Mai for you, Yugi. I thought we were friends. *Walks to the kitchen*  
  
Mai: Oh, give us a break Miss Friendship. You know that I forfeit 'cause I wanted Yugi to get into the castle so I could duel him.  
  
Tèa: W-what?  
  
Yugi: Nice going Mai We didn't want to tell you because we all know how emotionally unstable you are!  
  
Joey: Nice going Yugi Um, can we change the subject?  
  
Tristan: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
Everyone: *Stares at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: What? CherryGurl hasn't given me a line in this chapter at all so far. SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Seto: I think he finally cracked.  
  
Tristan: Cool as a cucumber!  
  
Shen: Can you people just eat? With that Tèa, She feels like on soap opera  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
Isis: Let's play truth or dare?  
  
Serenity: *giggles* Yes, let's!  
  
*Pegasus Enters*  
  
Pegasus: Can I play?  
  
Seto: Hell, no!  
  
Mai: But we don't want to hurt his feelings. *wink, wink*  
  
Seto: *grumbles* Oh, alright.  
  
Mai: So who should go first?  
  
Everyone: Tèa!  
  
Tèa: Oh, no.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CherryGurl: So what did you think? Please send in some ideas for dares?  
  
Tristan: Give me more lines!  
  
CherryGurl: Quiet, you. Or next time, I'll make you sing the Barney theme song!  
  
Tristan: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CherryGurl: Ok, then! 'Till next time! Peace Out! 


	3. Tèa's Dare Muahahahahahahahaha!

CherryGurl: Another chappie! Since no one gave me dare ideas, I'll make them up myself. I would like to take this time to thank my faithful reviewer, YamiAnzu!  
  
Everyone: *applause*  
  
Tèa: W-what? Somebody likes me! *stars in eyes* SOMEBODY LIKES ME!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tèa: What? You don't know how I feel! Every author and authoress puts me through hell!  
  
Seto: That's 'cause you're ANNOYING with a capital A!  
  
CherryGurl: Umm, I think here would be a good time to start chapter 3! More Tèa torture comin' up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: *smirks* Truth or dare, Tèa?  
  
Tèa: Ummm, truth?  
  
Bakura: Chicken!  
  
Tèa: Shuttup  
  
Bakura: Chicken, chicken, Tèa is a chicken!  
  
Tèa: I don't care. I'd rather be called a chicken then have to do a dare, seeing as you guys and CherryGurl would think of something really bad 'cause all of you HATE ME!!!!!!  
  
Mai: I believe that's correct, Miss Friendship.  
  
Bakura: Anyways, the truth question is, a classic, who do you have a crush on?  
  
Tèa: Ummm *blushes* Yami.  
  
Yami: WTF????????????? A friendship lady is in love with me?  
  
Tèa: But I thought you felt the same way!  
  
Yami: Like hell I do!  
  
Tèa: You're all so mean to me! Yami, truth or dare?  
  
Yami: If I pick dare, she's going to make me kiss her, or something sickening like that. So, that leaves only one option Truth.  
  
Bakura: CHICKEN, CHICKEN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tèa: Are you in love with your aibou?  
  
Yami: Hell no! Where do those (censored) (censored) (censored) fanfic authors get their ideas, dammit, it's so embarrassing! Seto, truth or dare?  
  
Seto: Dare!  
  
Bakura: Chicken, chicken, CHICKEN!  
  
Seto: But I picked dare!  
  
Ryou: He's had a little too much sugar.  
  
Yami: Seto, I dare you to dress up like Cardcaptor Sakura!  
  
Seto: HELL NO!  
  
Yami: *smirks* You have to!  
  
*Lightning Flashes*  
  
Seto: *In a CCS costume, complete with wand* WTF?  
  
Joey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's worse than a dog, Kaiba!  
  
Pegasus: I'll have to agree, Kaiba-boy.  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
  
Seto: What the (censored) (censored)?  
  
Yugi: Now, now, Sakura doesn't swear.  
  
Mai: *yawns* I'm bored. Let's do something else.  
  
Serenity: I agree.  
  
Tristan: Hearts stars and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons! Pots of gold and rainbows, and the red balloons!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CherryGurl: So what did you think? There will be more plot in the next chappie, I promise. It took me a few days to get this one up 'cause my bday was on 11/26 and it was so much fun! I'm 14 now ^_- Thanks again, YamiAnzu for everything! She's reviewed every chapter so far. Currently I'm only writing two fics, this one and Yugioh FearFactor, but I'm thinking of starting a Pokèmon one, so I'll be even busier.  
  
Tristan: More lines PLEASE?  
  
Tèa: Stop torturing me?  
  
Yami: Stop censoring out all my good swears?  
  
Joey: Put everyone through hell except me?  
  
CherryGurl: ^_________^ your so kawaii! *glomps Joey* I'll try to meet all you're requests, 'cept Tèa's.  
  
Tèa: WHY ME?  
  
Seto: 'Cause you're annoying with a capital A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G!  
  
CherryGurl: Ya got that right. Well, Ciao! 


	4. Blackout!

CherryGurl: I've decided to turn this into romance, as well as humor. Usually humor is my specialty genre, but I'll give romance a try.  
  
Yami: *crossing fingers* Please don't pair me with Tèa, please don't pair me with Tèa.  
  
CherryGurl: Seeing as you're my 4th favorite character, I'll spare you the pain.  
  
Seto: Surely not me?  
  
CherryGurl: Nope! You're my second favorite! I already have you and Yami paired with someone?  
  
Yami: Not each other!  
  
CherryGurl: Hell no! I DO NOT WRITE YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami/Seto: Phew.  
  
CherryGurl: Well, enjoy chapter 4! You'll start to see little hints of romance, but not much yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~When we last left our cast, it was after dinner and Shen was cleaning up. Everyone else had just finished playing truth or dare~  
  
Yugi: *yawns* I'm tired. Come on, Yami; let's go get into our matching Schmoopie Woopie bear pjs!  
  
Everyone: Stares at Yami.  
  
Yami: I can explain.  
  
Mai: Save it.  
  
~All of a sudden, a loud crash is heard, and the lights go off~  
  
Serenity: AHHHHHHH! *Clings to Seto*  
  
Seto: Who the hell is on me?  
  
Serenity: *Blush*  
  
Seto: It better not be Tèa!  
  
Serenity: Nope. Tèa: I need some comfort! *Clings to Yami*  
  
Yami: What the hell? Get offa me!  
  
Tèa: But I'm scared!  
  
Yami: Do you think I give a damn?  
  
Serenity: *Still clinging to Seto*  
  
Ryou: Why, may I ask, did the lights go off?  
  
Bakura: 'Cause it's a damn blizzard!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Shutting up.  
  
*Shen Enters*  
  
Shen: Remain calm! Shen go turn on generator!  
  
*Shen leaves, and after a few minutes the lights come back on*  
  
Seto: *Seeing Serenity* Um, the lights are back on now.  
  
Serenity: *blush*  
  
*Awkward Silence*  
  
Yugi: I want my teddy bear!  
  
Yami: You left it at the game shop, remember?  
  
Yugi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I am not sleeping in a room with that baby of an aibou!  
  
Isis: I have to beds; you're welcome to sleep in my room.  
  
Yami: B-but it's against Shen's rules!  
  
Isis: What he doesn't know can't hurt him *wink, wink*  
  
Yami: *blush*  
  
Yugi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Why the hell does he keep crying like that?  
  
Tèa: Aw, guys, don't be so mean to poor little Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Don't even think of snuggling up to me, Tèa! AND I'M NOT LITTLE!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *cracks up*  
  
Joey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Even little Yugi turned Tèa down! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi: I'M NOT LITTLE!  
  
Joey: Yeah you are, Yug, so stop denying it!  
  
Yugi: Short people have feelings too you know!  
  
Everyone: *Anime Crash*  
  
Serenity: *yawn, stretch* I'm tired. Isis, you and Yami can have the room. I'm going to share with Mai and Tèa. *Whispers something to Mai*  
  
Mai: *grins evilly* Sure can sleep in our room, Serenity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CherryGurl: That chapter was a little boring, I know, but there will be a lotta mischief in the next chappie, hint, hint. Well, cya later! 


	5. Pranks and INSANITY!

CherryGurl: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I guarantee you, this chapter is INSANE! Bandit Keith thinks he's Draco Malfoy and Yami tries to teach Yugi to be assertive? INSANITY! And plus, the mischief you've all been waiting for hehehehehehehe. By the way, I don't own Harry Potter or SpongeBob SquarePants. Enjoy Chapter 5!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Everyone has gone to bed, including Shen~  
  
Mai: So, what did you have in mind?  
  
Serenity: Well, we'll need toothpaste, a bucket string and oil?  
  
Mai: Huh? What the hell are you planning?  
  
Serenity: You'll see, you'll see.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Tèa: *yawns, stretches* What a beautiful morning, full of friendship! *sits up, and a bucket of oil spills all over her* Aaaaahh! *Goes into the bathroom and sits on the toilet, not realizing the toothpaste* Well, I have to try to get this off. *hops in shower and the oil washes off, well a little*  
  
~At breakfast~  
  
Tèa: Hi guys! What's up!  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
  
Tèa: What's so funny?  
  
Shen: Er, you have toothpaste all over behind.  
  
Mai: Aw, why did you give it away?  
  
Tèa: I don't care about toothpaste as long as I'm with my Yamsies! *Sits down next to Yami*  
  
Yami: Oh no, you don't!  
  
Tèa: Oh yes I do!  
  
*Doorbell Rings*  
  
Joey: I'll get it! *Opens the door* W-what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Bandit Keith: Language, Weasley.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Mai: Don't you talk to Joey that way!  
  
Joey: *blush*  
  
Bandit Keith: Shuttup, Mudblood!  
  
Serenity: What are you, Draco Malfoy or something?  
  
Bandit Keith: Making fun of my name are you? Red hair? Hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley.  
  
Seto: SHUTTUP! DON'T TALK TO SERENITY THAT WAY, YOU BASTARD!  
  
Serenity: *blush*  
  
Joey: Actually, we're not poor.  
  
Ryou: And Serenity's not wearing robes.  
  
Bandit Keith: Scared, Potter?  
  
Tristan: You wish!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Shen: May I ask what you doing in Shen's house?  
  
Bandit Keith: Uh, good question. Bye! *Leaves*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: Waaaaah! I haven't gotten any lines so far! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Yami: Yugi, if you want something, you have to be assertive!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yugi is walking towards the ice cream truck and takes out his money.  
  
Yugi: I'll have one-  
  
Girl: *Cuts in front of Yugi* I'll have a grape Popsicle please!  
  
Ice Cream Man: *Hands girl Popsicle* Here you go. Next please?  
  
Yugi: I'll have-  
  
Boy: *Cuts in front of Yugi* I'll have a Fudgesicle please!  
  
Ice Cream Man: Here you go *Hands boy Fudgesicle* Next please?  
  
Yugi: I'll have a-  
  
Mai: Sorry, Yugi, ladies first. *Cuts in front of Yugi* I'll have a lemon Italian ice.  
  
Ice Cream Man: Here you go. *Hands Mai Italian ice* Next please?  
  
Yugi: I'll have one of anything you have left!  
  
Ice Cream Man: Sorry, sonny, we're all out!  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yami: Mai took your ice cream! Let her have it!  
  
Yugi: Um, Mai?  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Yugi: Ya know that ice cream you took from me when you cut me in line last summer?  
  
Mai: Uh-huh  
  
Yugi: Well, you can have it.  
  
Mai: Um, thanks, I think.  
  
Yami: NO! NOT LIKE THAT!  
  
Yugi: What did I do wrong?  
  
Yami: You have to be assertive!  
  
Yugi: Like this? *Puts finger in Yami's pocket* Beep, beep!  
  
Yami: Not insertive, assertive! Forget it dude, you're a hopeless case.  
  
~After Breakfast~  
  
Tristan: Ooh, this is my chance for a line Hey guys, I just realized something.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Tristan: Today's Christmas Eve!  
  
Yugi: WAAAAH! The blizzard's not letting up, so I won't get to spend Christmas with my grandpa!  
  
Serenity: Well, we could celebrate here! We could get a tree and I have all of your presents with me so it could be fun!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hun, you're a fricken optimist.  
  
Seto: Shuttup, you! I like that about her! AND DON'T CALL HER HUN, EVER OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: *blush*  
  
Joey: Well, maybe we could! Hmmm, where could we get a tree?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CherryGurl: Whew, that was long! Probably my favorite chapter so far! Well, please review! 


	6. Santa Clause is Comin' to Town

CherryGurl: Heya, everybody! Sorry that this chappie's a little late. I have been SO busy, and for awhile I had writer's block.  
  
Tèa: What would I do without writer's block?  
  
CherryGurl: Just for that comment, I'm introducing a new contest! The who- should-Tèa-be-paired-with contest!  
  
Tèa: Oh, great.  
  
CherryGurl: Here are the people Tèa can be paired with! Just send me a review. Your vote counts!  
  
Yugi Ryou Bakura Malik Tristan  
  
CherryGurl: Or, if you have another suggestion, that's fine too! But no Yuri is allowed! Even though Tèa deserves all of the torture possible, I cannot write yaoi/yuri.  
  
Tèa: Do you really hate me that much?  
  
CherryGurl: Hmmm, let me think about it. YES! You're so annoying! And you take screen time away from certain cuties! *Glomps Seto* Well, enjoy chappie 6!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we last left our cast, Serenity had just suggested that they celebrate Christmas at Shen's house because the blizzard showed no sign of stopping. Now they just have to get a tree.  
  
Yami: Joey, do you really think that we're going out in the snow just to get a stupid tree?  
  
Joey: I never said we had to go out?  
  
Malik: Then how are we going to get a fricken tree?  
  
Joey: Um, I dunno.  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mai: Well, it's a good idea, but where could we find a suitable tree?  
  
Yami: Whaddya mean, it's a good idea? Mai: Well..  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Mai: It's just that.  
  
Bakura: WHAT?  
  
Mai: Oh, never mind.  
  
Tristan: Good tidings to you, wherever you are. We wish you a merry Christmas; now get out of my car!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura: You call that a song? THIS is a song! *Starts singing his own version of Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne* He wanted her, she'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him in hell.  
  
Serenity: Um, those aren't the words.  
  
Bakura: Do you think I give a damn?  
  
Joey: No comment.  
  
Tristan: I can see it now. 'How Bakura Stole Christmas' and 'Serenity the Red Haired Reindeer Cutie'.  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seto: NOBODY CALLS SERENITY CUTIE BUT----  
  
Yami: But who? Who can call Serenity cutie?  
  
Joey: Yeah! Who?  
  
Seto: *blush* Never mind.  
  
Yugi: Can we just get to the point? Where are we going to get a tree? And stockings? We need to be prepared for when Santa gets here! *starts singing* This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me..  
  
Joey: Oh, shit. He still believes in Santa Emergency meeting! Everybody but Yugi into Yami's room!  
  
Yugi: *looks hurt* Why can't I come? Joey: Well, because, you are in charge of finding a tree!  
  
Yugi: Oh, OK! I'm important! I get an important job  
  
~In Yami's Room~  
  
Ryou: So what's with the emergency meeting?  
  
Joey: Well, Yug still believes in Santa Clause. So we have to think of a plan or something so we won't burst his bubble.  
  
Tèa: I know! We can throw yogurt at him!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seto: How about we throw yogurt at you?  
  
Tèa: Shutting up.  
  
Serenity: I know!  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Serenity: We draw straws to see who has to dress up as Santa! Then Yugi will see Santa! And whoever it is has to hand out the presents!  
  
Yami: And where do you suggest we get the costume?  
  
Serenity: I brought one with me?  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Serenity: *shrugs* You never know when you'll need a Santa costume!  
  
Everyone: *animè crash*  
  
Ryou: I'll go down to the kitchen to get straws!  
  
~With Yugi~  
  
Yugi: Hmmm, a tree. *takes out phone book* Aha! Emergency tree delivery! How convenient! *Dials number* Hello? I'd like a tree.  
  
Voice: What kind?  
  
Yugi: Pine, please. How much will that cost?  
  
Voice: How much money do you have?  
  
Yugi: None, at the moment.  
  
Voice: Works for me!  
  
Yugi: You mean, it's free?  
  
Voice: Yeah, whatever. Can I have your address please?  
  
~In Yami's Room~  
  
Ryou: I have the straws! Everybody draw!  
  
Everyone: *takes a straw*  
  
Joey: Alright, who got the short one? It wasn't me.  
  
Yami: Not me!  
  
Seto: Not me!  
  
Ryou: Not me!  
  
Serenity: Not me!  
  
Tèa: Not me!  
  
Isis: Not me!  
  
Malik: Not me!  
  
Mai: Not me!  
  
Seto: Then that leaves.  
  
Everyone: BAKURA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CherryGurl: How was it! There will be more romance later, promise! Please review! I for one am curious to see who Tèa gets paired with!  
  
Tèa: Well, I'm not!  
  
CherryGurl: Well, too bad!  
  
Tristan: Why do you always make me say such stupid things?  
  
CherryGurl: *shrugs* You wanted more lines. Maybe if the votes are for you to be paired with Tèa, you'll have a bigger part.  
  
Tristan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
CherryGurl: Well, Ja for now! And sorry I took so long with this chappie! 


	7. Announcements and Random Crap

CherryGurl: Hello, everybody! This chapter will be for announcements and stuff!!! Here are the contest results:  
  
Tristan: 5 Ryou: 0 Bakura: 2 Yugi: 2 Malik: 1  
  
That means, Tèa is paired with Tristan! Muahahahahahahaha!  
  
Tristan: . Oh great. Just great.  
  
CherryGurl: Some people like Tèa, ya know!!!  
  
Tèa: Really???  
  
CherryGurl: Yes, some people actually like you. But, unfortunately for you, I'm not one of them!!!  
  
Tèa: T-T I feel so unloved.  
  
CherryGurl: *throws anvil at Tèa* SHUTTUP!!!  
  
Tèa: X_X  
  
Everyone Else: ^-^  
  
CherryGurl: So, because there we be more torture in further chapters for certain characters, please send in some gifts for our cast (and authoress if you can ^.~).  
  
Tristan: PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!  
  
CherryGurl: Shuttup. *Throws anvil at Tristan*  
  
Tèa/Tristan: X_X  
  
Seto: What a happy couple.  
  
Yami: *evil grin* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Rips up Tèa's Shining Friendship*  
  
Tèa/Tristan: X_X  
  
CherryGurl: Hey cool!!!  
  
Everyone Else: What?? CherryGurl: Look what came in the mail!  
  
Everyone Else: WHAT?  
  
CherryGurl: CHIBIFYING SPRAY!!!!  
  
Everyone Else: O_O;;;  
  
CherryGurl: *sprays Seto* ^.^ Well anyways, please review. The next chapter might continue the story or it might not. It depends on how many gifts we receive!!! BYE BYE!!!  
  
Chibi Seto: Wead and Weview!!!  
  
CherryGurl: ^___________________________^ 


	8. Trimming the Tree and 'I dunnos'

CherryGurl: O__O Whoa. I'm finally updating. I feel I owe it to my 57 reviewers! *glomps all of you, except the flamers* Why do people feel the need to flame me for bashing Téa? Does anyone want to join my Téa bashing club? Just visit my website. ^-^  
  
Téa: WHY?!?!??!!  
  
CherryGurl: -_-; You know perfectly well why. Anyways, no gifts this chapter because too many authors/authoresses left gifts. We'll start next chapter, m'kay? I'm really sorry...  
  
Seto: Lazy bum.  
  
CherryGurl: -_-;;; Shuttup, you. Anyways, I'm going back to my old pen- name. ^_^ I feel lost without it.  
  
All: O_O;;;  
  
CherryGurl: ^___^ Yeah, I miss being a Joey fangirl. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter, and again, I'm sorry!! These next chapters should be coming more quickly! Promise!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: O_____O Why me?  
  
Ryou: It was fair and square...  
  
Bakura: *glare*  
  
Ryou: Meep... shutting up.  
  
Yami: *shrugs* Fine, don't do it, but you'll have to deal with my  
aibou when he realizes that Santa Clause doesn't exist...  
  
Bakura: *mumbles* Fine.  
  
~Back With Yugi~  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Yugi: THE DOORBELL! I'LL GET THAT! *answers it*  
  
Tree Dude: Here's your tree. Will you be paying with cash or check?  
  
Yugi: Check, I guess. *writes a check for $0.00*  
  
Tree Dude: *smiles* Thank you for doing business with us!  
  
Yugi: MY PLEASURE! Bye now! *closes door*  
  
~Everyone else joins Yugi downstairs~  
  
Joey: Great tree, Yug.   
  
Tèa: YEAH, YUGI-CHAN! *glomps him*  
  
Yugi: GET OFFA MEEE!!!  
  
Yami: MY AIBOU! *faints*  
  
Isis: NO!! *pours cold water on Yami*  
  
Yami: *still fainted*  
  
Isis: *keeps pouring*  
  
Yami: *comes to* O___O BRAIN FREEZE!  
  
Isis: *laughs*  
  
Yami: HEY!  
  
Yugi: *punches Tèa*  
  
Tèa: OWIE! *starts crying*  
  
Yugi: *proud of himself* I'M A TOUGH GUY NOW!  
  
Malik: I wouldn't say THAT....  
  
Ryou: ...Let's just trim the tree.  
  
Tristan: *gets out scissors* Let's get trimmin'!  
  
Mai: He means DECORATE IT, you maroon!  
  
Yami: Maroon?  
  
Mai: It's fancy talk for 'moron'.  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
~After they get Shen's permission to use his Christmas decorations~  
  
Tèa: *gets out some cheesy-looking heart and angel ornaments* Let's use these, as a symbol of our friendship!  
  
Seto: Let's not.  
  
Serenity: Who said I was your friend?  
  
Tèa: *glares at Serenity* If you're not my friend, who am I going to talk "girl talk" with?  
  
Serenity: Not me, you freakish freak.  
  
Bakura: What a creative insult.  
  
Serenity: Isn't it though?  
  
Seto: Yeah! *adds 'freakish freak' to his list of cute things that Serenity says*  
  
Yami: What are you writing down, Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Uh... shopping list?  
  
Yami: FOOD SHOPPING!! ^___^ Fun.  
  
Seto: *sweatdrops*  
  
Tèa: THE SHINING FRIENDSHIP! IT HAS JOEY'S COURAGE, AND TRISTAN'S SPIRIT! AND YUGI'S HEART!!  
  
All: *gag*  
  
Joey: *imitating Tèa* AND IT SMELLS, JUST LIKE ME!  
  
Tristan: Don't make fun of Tèa!  
  
All: *dramatic gasp*  
  
Joey: Why do you say that, Tristan?  
  
Tristan: *shrugs* I dunno. She makes me nauseous too, but it has something to do with CherryGurl. And those evil reviewers. DIE EVIL REVIEWERS! *goes nuts*  
  
Seto: I think he's finally cracked.  
  
Ryou: Didn't you say that in another chapter?  
  
Seto: I dunno, did I? O_O;;;  
  
Ryou: *shrugs* I dunno, did you?  
  
Seto: ...I dunno.  
  
~After the tree is decorated~  
  
Mai: ^-^ It's beautiful.  
  
Serenity: I know! *hugs the tree* O_O;;; PAIN!  
  
Seto: SERENITY!  
  
Serenity: What?  
  
Seto: I dunno.  
  
Ryou: That's the phrase of the chapter, isn't it?  
  
Seto: I dunno, is it?  
  
Ryou: O_O;;; I dunno.  
  
Yami: Thank you, sir-point-out-the-obvious-a-lot.  
  
Isis: *looks at Ryou* You point out the obvious a lot?  
  
~Esper Roba randomly pops in~  
  
Esper: *points to Ryou* I AM A PSYCHIC! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY NEXT!  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrops* What?  
  
Esper: The phrase you are going to say is.... (nim nim) "I DUNNO!"  
  
Ryou: O_O;;; HOW DID YOU KNOW?!  
  
Esper: *shrugs* I dunno. BUT I CAN READ ALL OF YOUR MINDS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *leaves*  
  
Malik: That was disturbing.  
  
Ryou: Was it?  
  
Seto: I-  
  
Yami: DON'T SAY IT!!!  
  
Seto: o_o Meep.  
  
Yugi: SANTA'S COMING TONIGHT!  
  
Bakura: Joy.  
  
Yugi: Isn't it, though?  
  
Joey: NIWATORI!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Joey: Chicken. ^__^  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Serenity: Let's light candles!!  
  
Yami: Let's light Tèa on fire!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Tèa: NOOOO! *glomps Tristan*  
  
Tristan: Must resist stupidity impulse... Not resisting well.... X___X  
  
***TBC***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CherryGurl: I just realized that this might not be done until this Christmas. *sweatdrops* Anyways, I'm going to put up my Yugioh ask the cast again. As well as a parody/outtakes of this fic. ^-^ Well, see you next chapter!! ^__^ Later days, ciao for now!! 


End file.
